Welcome to Ardith
by Blue Crescent Moon
Summary: The Tekken fighters get a house to live in. Everyone sleeps with everyone in this happy place! Tell me and Carrie what odd Tekken couple you want to see. XiaoyuJulia, KingJin, and I'll let you guess this chapter. MM,MF,FF
1. Tall, Dark, and Sexy

Blue: Just something even more random from the dark depths of my beta's mind.

Carrie: I have a mind? Since when did this occur?

Blue: Since I pulled it out of the gutter.

Carrie: This story is for random pairings and for Tekken characters that never seem to get the limelight in fanfics…

Blue: And o-on with the show…

(A/N: We realize we're making you wait with our other story, but this had to get out of our heads. Think of it like a traffic jam, if the car in front doesn't move, the car behind it doesn't move.)

Blue: We encourage people to drop us a line telling us the odd pairing that has been bouncing in their head. Femme slash, yaoi, and het pairings are all acceptable. We'd like to make notes that Ganryu, Heihachi, Wang, and Jinpachi will now be put in an icky 'not acceptable' category. And if you want to request someone from the 'Law' family please make it Forest…

……………………….

"Blah" talking

'Blah blah' thinking

yadda yadda flashback

Welcome to Ardith

"Welcome to Ardith" read the sign in front of the large house. The house was now a place for former and future King of Iron Fist Tournaments participants to live provided they provide their share of the monthly bills. Jin now stood in front of Ardith, with his mother dead and no wishes to return to his grandfather's estate he figured this was as good as any place to crash.

He walked to the front door carrying his sole bag and knocked three times. The dark haired man waited as the door opened slowly and Steve Fox waited behind it. "Oy Jin, decided to join us here in our own little slice of paradise?"

The Brit did not listen for an answer as he dragged the man inside. Steve immediately started to point out rooms and things of that nature along the hallway; staircase, rec room, lounge, storage, laundry room; it even featured a small bar with several pool tables. They stopped at the kitchen that opened up into a patio and backyard. "Most people hang out around here, it's become the unofficial meeting place."

Jin noted that there were several fighters he would never think to see together talking idly over food and drink. Julia sat talking to Yoshimitsu, and Paul, Xiaoyu, and Raven sat together for some god unknown reason.

Steve put his hand on Jin's shoulder, "One question, you do not in any way object to casual sex do you?"

Jin thought about it for a moment, "I believe that people should be with someone that they love… but if being with many people makes them happy I guess that is what they should do."

"Phew, that's good because people sleep around _a lot _in this place. I brought you here to show you the house rules that are to be abided by, it's three strikes and you're out here."

Jin eyed the list.

1. NO FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE! If you have personal issues with someone in the house take it out on the lawn so we can call the cops on you.

2. Web cams and websites featuring residents of Ardith in photographic form are expressly forbidden without a person's knowledge and approval.

3. If a child is proven yours by paternal testing you will take care of the child and its mother.

4. No sex on the kitchen/ dining room tables. Counters are okay as long as you clean up after yourself.

5. No drugs or weapons of the illegal nature.

6. No having sex in other people's rooms unless they say so.

7. Live everyday to the fullest.

"I think I can follow these," Jin told Steve as he handed the list back.

"Sweet, hey Jules which rooms are free upstairs?"

Julia looked up from her tea and came over to the two men. "I'm not sure but we'll find one, come on Jin!" She gave his hand a sharp tug. As they walked out of the kitchen Steve slapped Julia on the butt. "I'll see you later sweet cheeks," and flashed a winning smile. Julia blushed profusely and walked upstairs with Jin.

"He your latest fling?" Jin asked with some curiosity. The saucy Brit had been eyeing him up since he walked in but now started to wonder if had imagined it.

"We're on and off," she replied and it was left at that.

As they walked up the hallway a door opened and much steam billowed out into the cool hallway. A tall man with a towel securely wrapped around his waist stepped out toweling his long black locks. 'I've never seen him before, I wonder if he'll be competing in the next tournament…' He looked at the man appreciatively and when he got to his face saw him wink mischievously. Jin ran into Julia when she stopped walking, she gave him a miffed glance but opened the door.

"This will have to do until you redecorate it." The room had plain cream walls beige carpet and a neatly made queen sized bed in the middle.

"Yes, this is perfect."

"The key is in the lock, for when you want a little _private _time," she stated and pointed at the doorknob.

"Thank you, I will see you later perhaps." Julia left without any other event.

Jin was now curious as to who the beautiful stranger in the hallway was. He walked into the hallway so contained in thought that he didn't notice that he was about to walk into someone. "Ugh," said Jin as he got the wind knocked out of him by the strong chest he had walked into. He looked up to apologize and saw the man from the hallway looking down at him.

"Well hello small Mishima," he greeted. But he had a lilting accent to his voice so it sounded like he said 'Vell 'ello small Mishima'. 'A relative of Christie, maybe?' Jin thought. Jin was unused to being treated in such an infantile manner and blushed under the intense stare.

He found his voice and returned the greeting, "Hello, have we met before?"

The stranger laughed and smiled at Jin again, "But of course! My name is King and I am here from Mexico."

Jin merely gawked, it was so out of character that it caused King to laugh again.

"But your mask…" Jin started.

"I took it off. Your eyes hold many questions, come, I will answer them."

Jin moved slowly after King into his room.

"How did you know that?"

More laughter, "That is always the first question. I work at an orphanage and the children always look at me with these big wide eyes that is usually followed by a question."

"I-I'm not a child!" Jin told him.

"Of course you are. Only a child would deny that he is one, and you are still so small," King motioned the height difference between them with his hand.

"I'm six feet tall!" The normally reserved Jin was flustered by the use of psychology on him.

"You also stared at me with the lust of a child in the hallway, that only wants the first thing he lays eyes on."

"Of course I want you! I would be insane not to! You're gorgeous, intelligent, caring…" A pair of warm lips covering his stopped Jin.

"That is something a man would say," King told him and kissed him again.

Jin's body drank in the sensations it was feeling and reciprocated them. It was only interrupted by King's hands on the back of Jin's thighs pulling him closer. The smaller responded by jumping up and wrapping his legs around King's waist, rubbing the evidence of his need against his thigh. King brought them both to the edge of his bed and deposited his new lover on the covers. He crawled up to meet the young man, as his every touch and movement made Jin melt into his arms.

Jin reached up and started to undo the buttons on King's shirt and discarded the article on the floor when he had finished. The older also desired more skin on skin contact and stripped Jin of his fighting clothes, which left him nude under his gaze. "Lovely," Jin heard him murmur as butterfly kisses covered his skin. King brought three fingers to Jin's mouth and told him to suck. The younger obliged while King's eyes rolled back in his head from the wicked things Jin was doing to his hands. He withdrew his fingers and placed them at Jin's entrance. "Do you want me to…" King trailed off.

"Yes!" Jin gasped, thrusting his hips onto King's smooth digits without delay.

The longhaired man flexed and scissored his fingers and listened to the delightful mewling noises Jin made as he brushed his prostate gently.

"Now, please, more." Jin could no longer speak in coherent sentences.

His young form arched off the bed as he was swiftly filled with something much larger. King let loose his passion as it had been sometime since being with such a young, supple lover. He moved to please the man below him and struck his prostate with a hard thrust before warm seed covered both their stomachs and he had emptied himself.

King rolled over and pulled the covers that had been kicked down the bed at one point or another over both him and the now spent Jin.

When they both awoke Jin looked over and saw King sigh. "What is it?" Jin asked.

"Nothing, but I realized that now I need another shower."

Jin laughed and pulled him back under the covers.

…………………..

Blue: Questions? Comments? _Suggestions?_

Carrie: Emphasis on the last one. Like who you want to see in the next chapter! How'd ya like the first King/Jin fic ever? I know it's kinda wierd but I've got some wierd fetish for King at the moment...

Blue: Bye for now!

Carrie: Sayonara, baby!


	2. Flower Girls

Blue: **opens envelope **And the winner is…

Carrie: yuri fan!

Blue: And the wiener is…

Carrie: Our friend and sidekick IcySapphire15!

Blue: Enjoy.

Carrie: On a side note, I'm the beta so I get to be the bitch. Boys aren't supposed to like yaoi, so our little reviewer can stick it where the sun don't shine if he wants to insult Blue and my work again. And Cosina Veloce, now one of our favorite reviewers, is right in saying that Roger/ Roger Jr., Kuma, and Gon are also on 'Do Not Suggest' List.

Blue: Now, uninterrupted, enjoy.

…………………..

Welcome to Ardith

'Will they shut up already?' Julia thought to herself. Jin and King were in the room next door, which happened to be King's, making loud, passionate love. King's bed just happened to be a bit too close to the wall. It had never been a problem before for Julia, 'Because he was never having sex before… why am I so bitter? He's happy' Julia was not satisfied with sleeping with people that just moved onto others after her. Sure Steve was nice… but he was such a flirt. She wanted someone that would always come back to her even after they had had their fill of excitement with another person. Who could have her heart and her theirs, without completely dominating the other's life.

Julia got up off her bed not being able to stand listening to King and Jin, and headed out the door. She started walking down the hallway when she could have sworn she heard someone call her name. "Julia!" Do a three-sixty, and no one is standing there. "Out here silly!" The Native American turned to her right and looked out the window. Ling Xiaoyu was sitting out in the backyard on the rope swing with flowers in her hair.

"Want to come out and swing?" she asked giving her a smile and a wave.

"Uh…" Xiaoyu sat out there looking so happy, it would be wrong to let her down.

"Are you coming down or not?" Xiaoyu giggled.

"Yeah, give me a minute and I'll be down." Julia raced down the flight of stairs, ran through the kitchen, out onto the patio and thus into the backyard.

"You made it!" The Chinese girl jumped off her swing sending her dress flying up around her face showing off her purple knickers and shapely legs before landing squarely on her butt

"Easy, you don't want to hurt yourself…" But before she had finished her sentence Ling was on her feet and jumping on her.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon! I convinced Craig to get up off his lazy Australian bum and put up my new swing," she bounded back towards the white swing and held the suspension cords. "Get over here so I can give you a push!"

'She's so easy to please.' Julia walked over and sat on the wooden plank that made up the seat and held the ropes. "Not too high…" Her voice was lost on the hyper girl, as she was given a huge push that sent her soaring into the sky.

"Xiaoyu!" she screamed as she came flying by the girl.

"What's that? Higher? Sure!" Another big push and Julia screamed again.

When Julia came back by again Xiaoyu grabbed the ropes and dug her heels into the grass and brought the swing to a screeching halt.

"Sorry about that, I forgot most people aren't used to going on huge roller coasters like I am, I know how to make it up I'll make you a flower crown like mine!"

Julia found herself being pulled along to the huge flowerbeds that Ardith sported.

"Just pick which ones you like best!"

She stared at all the beautiful blossoms around her, "I don't know, I have no clue what any of these are called and they're all so pretty, you help me pick," Julia told her.

This excited something in Xiaoyu; "Well these are cone flowers but they are too big to weave, and those are roses but they have thorns… That's a thistle I should weed that out, there is Russian sage over there but it smells like fish when the sun is out. I'll use these," Ling held out yellow flowers and blue flowers. "The yellow ones are globe flowers and the blue ones are delphiniums, the leaves look the same because they are from the same genus."

Julia hadn't even noticed how similar the leaves looked but couldn't stare for long as Xiaoyu started to nimbly braid the stems together. The dark haired girl talked while she worked; "Did you know that the name Ardith actually means flowering field? I have no idea why they named the house that but it sure lives up to its name." With in minutes she held a pretty tiara of flowers and went to put it on Julia's head. Suddenly a flower head fell off and tumbled down the front of Julia's sloping 'U' cut shirt.

"I got it!" Boldly Xiaoyu put her hand down her friend's shirt.

The brunette gasped at the sudden contact and unconsciously brought her body closer to the invading hands.

Ling now knew her first impressions of Julia were correct. 'She's hot and horny and I know exactly what to do.'

"Ooh… Julia what _have_ you been hiding under those denim jackets?" The wandering hand found an erect nipple and pinched it gently, sending shivers down receiver's spine.

"More…" she called out wantonly.

Xiaoyu drew out her hand and lifted the short shirt to reveal her two teardrop breasts with perfect coral tips. She brought her face to the place between those mounds and brushed her head back and forth creating a delicious friction that Julia was craving.

She moved her head to suck on a nipple and started to pull the Indian girl's shirt over her head. Hands were swiftly brought to the back of her head and pushed down with pressure. Xiaoyu's lips continued to torture the poor girl beneath her before leaning up to give a long, wet kiss.

……………………

"Hey come check this out Forest," Christie called to the only person in the third floor hallway. This was just too good not to show someone.

"What?" Forest walked to the window and looked out at Julia and Xiaoyu having sex on the lawn. "Well, that's uh, great! I think…" he was having a hard time concentrating with the tantalizing scene below him. "Why did you want me to see this?"

"I don't know I thought it was funny watching the two of them going at it like weasels." Christie walked away leaving the young man all hot and flustered, 'God, I love being a tease.'

…………………….

Julia moaned as her Chinese lover finally pulled her jeans away. Xiaoyu continued kissing her as her fingers brushed Julia's clit with her fingers and started to rub it in slow circles. "Shh…" Ling told her as she moved her hand faster and faster.

Xiaoyu swung her legs around in front of Julia's face hoping the other girl would get the idea.

And she heard Ling's suggestion from a mile away. There was no hesitation as Julia pulled off the violet panties and threw them to locations unknown. She flipped the end of Xiaoyu's dress up and tasted the pink flesh before her. She heard a gasp from on top of her knowing her efforts were appreciated.

Xiaoyu leaned on Julia's thighs for a moment as she finally felt a hot tongue slide into her. She thought it was only fair that she should return the favor and started to suck on her clit.

This only made Julia redouble her efforts of tongue fucking the ripe girl on top of her. It wasn't enough for her as she ripped moan after moan from Xiaoyu. Julia had felt sweet liquid flowing over her face for the third time when she knew her own orgasm was ripping through her.

Ling smiled as she had started to push her middle finger in and out of the warmth below her when the muscles started tightly contracting around it. "Ooo…" was what she got out as Julia brought her to another orgasm with her tongue and she fell forward in the grass.

For a brief second Julia thought she had passed out, but then Ling rolled over and gave her the most toe-curling kiss she had experienced.

"That was the best sex I've ever had!" Xiaoyu declared loudly.

Julia smiled and sat there in the grass, holding Xiaoyu in her lap. "Then you'll want to do this again?"

"Of course! If you think you're getting away that easily you are sadly mistaken."

Julia gave her a squeeze around the waist giggled.

"Hey! Too tight, too tight!"

……………………..

Hwoarang leaned out of the window on the second floor watching the lesbians in the backyard in afterglow. He stood there watching the two girls making out with a smirk on his face. Forest came down the staircase and was walking by as he stopped, looked at the hard erection in Hwoarang's jeans, looked out the window, and looked at his crotch again.

"Oi! What the fuck are you looking at fag boy?" He asked.

Without waiting for an answer he knocked him across the jaw, and as law spun around he planted his foot on his ass and sent him flying up the hallway. He laughed as he saw Forest scramble to get down the next staircase and away from him. "Serves him right, little bitch…" And he went back to watching the girls frolic around the backyard, and Xiaoyu and Julia taking turns on that swing without their panties on. Hwoarang was loving life.

…………………….

Blue: And another chapter down.

Carrie: The fans of our other story have to be shooting themselves in the foot.

Blue: Yeah, we'll jump right on that.

Carrie: Right after I get back from Colorado.

Blue: Aww hell no bitch. Anyway… review! Flames will be used to toast the bag of marshmallows I just got from my brother. And the next chapter is NOT Hwoa/Forest!

Carrie: Sayonara, baby!


	3. The Army: For Your Stay, You're Gay!

Blue: I guess IcySapphire15 and yuri fan win. Wow! Maybe yuri fan will guess the next one too? Do you have psychic powers? Can you read my mind?

Carrie: It wouldn't matter if she could or not because there is nothing in there to read!

Blue: Ah that could be a problem.

Carrie: And we'd also like to give a shout out to dragonchild210988 who has reviewed us twice and keeps us at the keyboard because of the nice things he tells us! And the three people who put us on their favorite lists and the one person who put us on author alert.

Both: Yaoi Haters get out! This is a lime, but we do not tolerate idiots yelling at us, saying they don't like yaoi when it's labeled.

Blue: Enjoy!

………………………

Hwoarang sat downstairs in the rec room, volume up on the television watching motorcycle races, while drinking a beer. And who says he can't multitask? Moving along, he sat there swearing loudly occasionally and hitting anyone that dared to touch the remote. He had just finished slapping the Australian monkey man for trying to highjack the remote to put on rugby (really, what kind of sport was that anyway? It's like soccer and football had an evil lovechild) when he heard the distinct sound of someone falling down the stairs.

………………………

What Happened Upstairs

Forest was pissed. He hated that cocky mouthed, ungrateful bastard that pushed everyone else around. Law was heading upstairs to his room on the third floor when he took careful notice of one particular door. It was painted blue, with caution tape all over it in a humorous display, and many, many scars on it. There were burn marks, narrow lines where he knew knives had been thrown at it, and most predominant of all there were the eight score marks, someone frantically clawing at the wood had made that.

He couldn't resist going in. Forest had every intention of rooting through the Blood Talon's personal effects until he found something to blackmail him with. Cautiously, he opened the door and found another door much like Japanese shogi walls that he had to slide. It was very… messy. With clothes on the floor, cigarette cartons strewn about and burned out incense sticks lying on the dresser it was filthy. Upon entering he immediately started to look through the closet.

Clothes had been piled in and tumbled out onto the floor. Not that it mattered much. There was only one thing of interest he found in Hwoarang's room was a box. A big cardboard box in the very back of his closet merely labeled "Army Crap". Forest gently lifted out the battle helmet and breastplate along with several uniforms. Underneath that was his things from the army: dog tags, hair gel, and photos… what! The bastard has photos! Law flipped through the photos, mostly the redhead having his photo taken by one of the guys in his squadron, and Hwoarang flipping off the camera of course. As he got to photos taken at a later date (they were in chronological order) he noticed more of a dark brown haired man with his hair covering his eyes in the pictures. Forest kept looking threw the pictures and dropped all the others while he stared at one. Hwoarang had his arm thrown about aforementioned man's neck kissing him while he shoved his hand at the lens.

He couldn't take it any longer; he fell on his back and started laughing. The laughter drifted out into the hallway where Lei passing to his room with some bags heard him. "What are you doing in Hwoarang's room?" he inquired sticking his head in.

"It's just… so… funny!" His speech punctured by laughter.

"What is?"

"Hwoarang is such a homophobe because he doesn't want anyone to know he is one!" Forest collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"How do you figure that?" Lei asked.

"By these!" Law handed over the incriminating photos.

Lei turned around suddenly. "These are frickin' hilarious! This calls for a drink!" He pulled out a bottle of Southern Comfort from the bag he was carrying.

"I didn't know you drank," Law punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah well, I didn't before Bryan moved into the house."

"Whatever. Look at this stuff!" Forest put the helmet on as he broke the seal on the bottle and took a swig.

Lei snatched the bottle and took a long drink. "No you need to put the armor on too!" Law put the breastplate on; it was too big as Hwoarang had a much broader chest than he did. "Like that! Now I should arrest you for going AWOL on the Korean Military." Lei laughed looking red in the face.

"You'll never get me, you bastard from Interpol!" Forest fell backwards.

"Oh that's it I'm cuffing you!" Lei, having just gotten off duty, still had his gun and handcuffs at hand. He lunged at Law, who threw the dog tags at him and ran out into the hallway.

Forest casually looked over his shoulder forgetting there were stairs at the end of the hallway. So… he tripped and fell down the stairs landing at the bottom with the combat helmet askew on his head and Lei in hot pursuit.

Now back to Hwoarang…

………………………

The redhead jumped off the couch wanting to see who had tripped. He flung open the rec room door and slid out into the hall on his socks.

He ran out to see Forest lying at the foot of the stairs in **his** combat equipment. And Lei holding **his** dog tags, handcuffs, and waving a bottle of alcohol.

"You fucking chinks! What the hell do you think you're doing going through my fucking stuff like that! I'm going to beat your fucking face in till they can't identify you," he walked over and grabbed Forest by his shirt.

"Aw shut up ya fag," dismissing him easily since he was slightly drunk.

Hwoarang's mouth fell open like a dead fish. Quite a crowd of people from the house had formed to see what was happening. He had to finish this quick, his reputation was at stake.

"I-I am n-not…" Hwoarang stuttered out.

"Whaddaya mean!" Lei yelled, spinning the cuffs around his finger. "We saw the picture of you and your base bitch in your room!"

"God damn you, stupid bastard! You leave Kim out of this!" He made to launch himself at Lei only to be held down by Doo-san and Kazuya. "I'll kill you snooping little…" he tried to struggle out of their hold but his mentor sat on him.

"Everything is all right Hwoa-kun, you just need some cool off time." He dragged Hwoarang up to his feet and brought him up to his room. "Now you stay here, and no contemplating thoughts of revenge." Doo-san left him alone and closed the shogi door behind him.

He sat there on his bed trying to clear his mind like Baek had always taught him. That lasted for about five seconds. He lied down and tried to sleep. Hwoarang just slept, he slept all afternoon, he slept through dinner, and then he woke up to have a smoke. Lying in bed smoking a Marlboro in his boxers, he felt a little better. The redhead had just stubbed out the butt when he heard his door open and slide open, then close again.

He felt someone slip between his sheets. 'Nice way to end the day,' he thought.

People did this sometimes, slipped into his room when they wanted some. This person was staying down below so he was assuming he was just getting head. Hwoarang ran his hands through the person's silky hair. 'Mmm… girl tonight.'

And then as his boxers were pushed down he felt large callused hands. 'Okay, guy tonight…'

This person was working him slowly, just sucking on the tip before stopping for a moment, then resuming again. "Fucking tease." He pushed down on his mystery lover's head making him take more down his throat.

"That's it, right there!" he rasped out as the man started bobbing his head. Then suddenly he felt a finger wriggle into his entrance and jab at his prostate. 'Maybe I will get more than a blow job tonight…'

As he felt himself getting close, Hwoarang gripped the man's hair and thrust into his mouth. "O-oh," Hwoarang choked down a moan as he released into the man's mouth.

He fell back on his pillows, petting the head still below his sheets. Hwoarang watched with curiosity as a hand emerged from underneath the blankets snaking towards his pack of cigarettes. The redhead picked them up and saw the hand following it as he waved the red box back and forth. "Asshole, just give me a smoke already!" came a muffled voice.

He lit one and gave it to the hand, "Wait what am I doing?" he tore the sheet off and saw Chaolan lying there in his violet pajama bottoms, smoking, in his bed. WTF.

"Whoops! This isn't Kazu- I mean the bathroom," Lee said with shifty eyes.

"Bullshit Lee, your bedroom is on the fourth floor and Kazuya is getting stoned on the roof with Bryan. You can't tell me you missed the smell of pot on your floor?"

"I was wondering who had that…" He said taking a drag.

"Why are you here?" he asked sharply changing the subject.

"Because you're an out of the closet bi now, so basically because I can," Lee told him taking a drag and exhaling it in his bedmate's face. "Oh yeah," he leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed one of the pictures Hwoarang hadn't bothered cleaning up. He held up one of the redhead lying on his back, naked, one arm behind his head and the other around Kim's shoulder, who was sleeping next to him. The little Blood Talon looked very content with himself. "Your boyfriend's cute," he said oogling some of the other more elicit photos.

Lee was pushed out of bed. "Out out OUT!" He grabbed the picture out of the Silver Devil's hand and threw him in the hallway.

Jin looked out of his room at the disturbance. He looked at the purple clad ass walking up the hallway dangling a cigarette from his lips.

"Bye hun, I'll see you later!" Lee gave Hwoarang a saucy wink as he walked towards the staircase.

'I got to get me some of that…' Jin turned around to go back inside and saw several other people looking out at Lee thinking the same thing. He went back in his sparsely decorated room. 'Well, I have one in mind and three good leads.'

………………………

Blue: **giggles** I like Hwoarang.

Carrie: Blue wanted to make him cry in this chapter.

Blue: Uh, umm, I thought it would give the character depth!

Carrie: Right… Review my sweet little tarts and pastry poufs! For we love thy feedback.

Blue: And flames will be used to bake any of you that are pastry poufs and then distributed to the other reviewers.

Carrie: Those are tarts!

Blue: Yes, yes, they're tarts. Now go chase the shiny ball that's what it's for, for you to be stupid with.

Carrie: Yay ball! **squeaks in happiness** Sayonara, baby!


	4. Battle of the Blondes

Blue: Um... Carrie?

Carrie: Yah?

Blue: Why haven't we updated in forever?

Carrie: Well, it has to do with all of us being busy, you going to college, me holding two jobs for a while, etc.

Blue: Ah, okay.

Carrie: Any way, it's our unknown reviewer that won this chapter's pairing. This story took forever to get up and running again because I couldn't find the sketch I made with who is on what floor and all that jazz. ; But I figured it out eventually.

Jin wanted ass. Not just any ass. He wanted girl ass. It dawned on Jin after his many passion filled nights with King that he had never been with a woman. Ever. Now that he lived in Ardith he wanted to alleviate himself of this problem.

And after last night's events with Hwoa-kun and Lee, he had a very good idea of who he wanted. Now the only problem was how to pursue this person. Jin had never courted a girl before so he didn't know whether it was any different than how he would approach a man. Did they want sweet nothings whispered in their ear before? Did they want a hard fuck on the picnic table out back? Did they want a very vanilla encounter? All of this was puzzling to Jin, so he decided to consult an expert on courting women.

"Steve, I need your help," Jin stated blankly.

Steve arched a blond eyebrow in curiosity at the handsome Japanese man. "Really?" he inquired.

"Yah really, I need you to help me with pursuing someone and I'm really lost."

"Okay, so describe them to me and I'll try and aid you in your quest as best as I can," Steve said with a bit arrogance in his proud voice.

"Well..." Jin started, "This person is tall... and gorgeous, blonde hair, blue eyes, one of the best fighters I've ever seen, so fast and agile... Just 'Wow!' is the impression I get when I see them in the hall."

This all processed through Steve's mind in a trickle process. 'Blonde? Blue eyes? Best fighter? It sounds like he's talking about... me.' But that couldn't be right, if Jin wanted him why didn't he just come out and say it? 'I'm not that dense... OH! He said he was lost, I guess this is his subtle way of going about asking me for what he wants. Sly dog...' "Yeah, I think you should go about in a low key manner, try to get close to this person little by little. I'm sure if you just walked up and asked them, it might be a little out of left field. Just... play it cool."

Jin listened to everything Steve said and was mentally jotting it all down. "Okay, thanks Steve, I really appreciate this a lot." Jin left to go back upstairs and formulate his plans

The brunet spent the rest of the afternoon plotting in his room and when the sun was low in the blue velvet sky he started to set his ideas into motion.

Jin walked downstairs to the first floor and cut through the kitchen to get to the family room. He deftly avoided many of the Tekken fighters who were mingling around the kitchen and the large round table in it. The house's very open floor plan on the first floor simply allowed you to see straight over a waist high divider from the small gathering area where Jin was directly to the kitchen. He saw the object of his newfound desire sitting on a counter in a denim mini skirt and pale yellow spaghetti strap top munching on a slice of cake. Actually that cake looked rather good.

"Hey Nina, can I get a slice of that?"

She looked up from her delicacy to stare at Jin with her piercing stare. "Sorry Mr. Kazuma, this was the last piece."

'Drat,' thought Jin, 'And it looked so good too...'

Nina found the dejected look that crossed the young man's face completely adorable and utterly irrefusable. "Aw, don't worry sweetie, you want some of mine?" She took her fork, cut a piece off and held it up for him to accept.

Jin gladly took up her offer of food, finding it amusing that the assasin had a soft spot for a pouty face, and leaned in to clean her fork; eating it slowly, eyes closed, and when he finally released the eating utensil he made a little content 'Mmm' sound. "Wow, that's so good! What kind of flavor is that?"

Nina smirked a bit, "It's red velvet, I made it myself. I take it you approve of my culinary skills?"

"Oh yeah, I mean I've had some of the other girls' cooking and it's terrible, but you really know what you're doing!" Jin said to Nina. He was nibbling more of the cake off Nina's plate when a few people started to clear their plates and bring them by the counter to where they were sitting.

"What's good?" Steve asked Jin as he carelessly dumped his plate in the sink.

"This cake!" Jin exclaimed, "It makes my tastebuds dance when I eat it."

"Really?" Steve took his finger and wiped a crumb from the corner of the other man's mouth and licked his finger. "Mmm, that is good." He met Jin's eyes for a brief moment before smiling and turning away to go upstairs. "I'll be upstairs if you need me for anything."

Nina and Jin looked after him as he walked away. "I think he's lusting after you," Nina stated blankly.

He simply sighed and rolled his eyes, "I think he only thinks he's lusting for me, because I told him I want someone else." Jin suddenly realized who he was talking too. 'Shit!'

"Really?" Nina had her eyes focused on his, "Here less than a month and you're already after a play toy..."

"Not a play toy, I want someone with charisma and charm and inntellect," he took a moment to look up Nina's figure for a moment, "And curves."

The blonde gave a devilish grin at the compliments to her figure, "Well Jin, if that's what you wanted, you should have come out and said that in the first place." She picked up a glass of iced tea for a drink, licking her lips when she set the glass back down.

Jin stuttered for a moment, stunned briefly by the straight forward-ness of the lovely woman sitting in front of him. "I thought I would go about in a quiet fashion to avoid coming off as arrogant."

"Oh no no no, you sweet thing. When you want a woman, you have to be aggressive and confidant. Go about in a manner that says 'I know what I want and I'll get it'. It's very desirable to see a man that acts like that."

It was a long pause, Nina staring at Jin. Jin staring at the counter. In a quick motion Jin had the blonde captive in his arms and started to make his way upstairs. "What's gotten into you?" She asked while being manhandled.

"I know what I want, and I'm getting it," was all Jin said to her, and flashed a brilliant smile at Nina, causing her to blush wildly in his arms. He finished walking up the stairs and turned to his left towards his room. It was very awkward opening the door with his arms full but eventually he managed, but he had to kick the door shut causing a loud slam to echo through out the floor. Jin winced at the loud sound but moved on and set Nina on her feet, letting her stand on her own.

Nina moved to stand with her back to Jin's tall, muscled form. Absent mindedly she let her hands roam across his thighs, caressing gently and coaxing a reaction out of the stoic Japanese man. And a reaction indeed she received. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her close. The heat radiated back and forth between the two, stirring the coals of passion between them into a blazing fire.

With his hands roaming all over Nina's sleek, toned body confidantly now, Jin moved in to kiss her neck and nip along her shoulder. He heard her moan as he touched her more, this only further spurred his actions. Jin grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled the slinky article of clothing up over her head. The blonde obliged him and lifted her arms up, shimmying a little to help while rubbing against Jin all through the motion. 'Oh god,' thought Jin as Nina rubbed her tight butt on his growing erection. Kazuma grabbed her around the waist with one hand and undid her bra with the other. He let his left hand roam across the taut stomach presented before him and the right moved to cup a firm breast.

Nina wondered why she had never found this young man striking or attractive before, but now with herself wrapped up in his strong arms, there was no doubt of the primal urges he made her feel. He maneuvered her onto his and lay on top of her, wrapped up in a passionate kiss. "Ooooh..." she moaned in a drawn out manner as Jin brushed his hand over her clit. "Make love to me," Nina told in a lusty voice.

"It would be my pleasure, and yours as well," he told her before kissing down her collar and teasing her nipple between his teeth.

'What the bloody hell was that?' Steve thought upon hearing the door slam across the hall. It had been quiet since coming upstairs to read in his room, and then there were loud, heavy footsteps and slamming against walls. Bothersome, was what Steve thought of it. Never the less, if someone needed an ambulance he should go out and see at least who it was.

Emerging from his room on the center of the floor, he looked around to observe if any damage had been done. He couldn't see any, but sometimes looks were deceiving. Steve looked around trying to see where the fight had gone at least. It seemed they had tumbled into Jin's room, they shouldn't be scuffling in someone else's room, it's just downright rude. He opened the door to the room ready to chew out who ever had wandered in. "Hey you guys, take it somewhere... UGH."

To Steve's horror Jin was the cause of the noise. Rutting with... Nina. The two were twined about each other, Jin was locked between Nina's legs and both had a crimson flush across their faces. The pair seemed not to notice Steve's entrance because they kept up their activites. Jin with his hands tight on pale hips, thrusting and panting. Nina had her hands on her breasts, Jin's name being repeatedly torn from her mouth. After a moment the blonde started bucking wildly underneath Jin, moaning and squeezing her legs together. Kazuma gave a bit of a growl before adding to the orgasmic flurry.

Nina tenderly caressed her new lover's hair, suddenly noticing their 'guest' she sat up. Stirred by Nina's movement, Jin looked to see what was the matter. And he saw that Steve was standing in the door gobsmacked by their coupling.

"What the hell is going on?!" Steve yelled.

"You have eyes, can't you tell?" Nina smirked.

Steve opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking, "You're **my mom**. That's **disgusting.**"

"I like disgusting," was all Jin had to add to the conversation as he put a pair of shorts on.

"Dude, you slept with **my mom**," Steve reiterated at Jin.

Jin stood practically naked in his doorway staring down Steve. "And your point is?"

"Why would you sleep with my mom of all people?!"

Eddy was walking through to see Christie on the third floor and saw them arguing. "What's goin' on guys?"

The infuriated Brit pointed a finger at Jin. "He had sex with my mom!"

Eddy looked between Jin and Steve. Then peered in Jin's room at the blonde sitting naked on his bed, showing off her perfectly shaped body to him while her hair flowed smoothly over her shoulders. "Man," he put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I'm really sorry."

Steve smirked, thinking someone was on his side, but then Eddy went on, "Your mom is a MILF, I'd fuck her too."

The blond man's jaw dropped. "Take it easy man," Eddy told him as he head upstairs. "And next time try knocking. Or not living in the same house as your mother."

Steve pulled himself out of his shellshocked state and walked away muttering about who likes guys on the rebound in the house.

Jin and Nina snickered at him as he walked away. Kazuma eyed up Nina's still naked form, "Up for another round?"

"Of course, but only if I'm on top this time," she added with a smile before slinking back into bed in a sexy manner.

Blue: We're back in the game!

Carrie: Now that summer is here and I'm not working 35 hour weeks we hope to be bringing you more of what you, the reviewers want!

Blue: Exactly! Right after I'm done playing Soul Cailber III!

Carrie: sweatdrop

Blue: I'm kidding babe! Don't freak.

Carrie: Sayonara, baby!


	5. The Water's Cool, The Action's Hot

Blue: DUCK!

Carrie: Quack?

Blue: No, angry people are throwing things at us for not updating!

Carrie: Oh!

Blue: That's all you have to say?

Carrie: Quack!

Blue: Never mind that's what I get for asking... on second though *bonks on the head* PROOF READ BETTER DAMN IT!

Carrie: *whimper* I'm sorry! Won't happen again, I swear on my little engineering heart it won't!

……………………….

Welcome to Ardith Ch. 5 The Water's Cool, The Action's Hot

Every male resident of the house was finding some excuse on a bright and early morning to be down in the kitchen or hanging around the patio. The reason behind this spontaneous gathering is that Kazuya had gotten around to opening up the in ground pool. The warm weather prompted all the beautiful women of the house to come outside and show off their best assets in barely there bikinis.

Of course the first thing that had every guy up pressing their face up against a window or huddling around the pool was a splash fight. It all started when Christie decided that it would be an excellent idea to dip her whole arm into the water and run it through to create a giant wave. A giant wave that just so happened to land on top of Nina and Miharu sunbathing. The situation would have gotten out of hand had Eddy and Miguel not brought out drinks and deflated all tension that previously existed. Miharu beamed at the two.

"Thanks boys! Are you our sexy pool boys or something now?"

Eddy laughed, "No no ladies, we just merely want you to have a good time."

Secretly Eddy and Miguel had given them Long Island iced tea, they figured with a little alcohol running through their systems the women at Ardith were going to be a little bit more... loosened up. Not that they were looking to take advantage, but if the girls happened to start making out with each other, well then, who were they to complain?

Just as the two were heading inside to get more 'refreshments' for the women they stopped dead in their tracks, Asuka had stepped into the backyard, coming in through the fence gate from the front to avoid the gawking and heavy traffic in the kitchen. And with good reason too, Asuka stood there demurely in nothing but a bandeau bikini top and a string bottom with side ties in a very innocent pale blue with an equally innocent look to match.

Activity around the pool came to practically a standstill to gaze upon her for a moment before everyone shook themselves out of the stupor to resume what they were doing. Hwoarang had put his motorcycle magazine down, he was laying in a lounge chair wearing his swim trunks. He moved he magazine so it was over his lap, thinking idly to himself that these shorts really didn't leave much to the imagination. Despite that he still had to keep up his appearances to the guys who were hanging around, "Hey girl, you break out of jail or something 'cause I thought you were arrested for stealin' my heart."

He gave Asuka a saucy wink as she walked by, and to his surprise she stopped and walked back to him. She leaned over him and gave him this sexy smile, "That was kinda cute Hwoa-kun, but we're not in high school any more so maybe try again when your come ons are elevated beyond a tenth grade level."

Asuka giggled a little bit and leaned even closer, "But nice try."

With that said, she grabbed his goggles that were on his forehead, pulled them back and let them go to snap him in the face. She giggled again and retreated toward the other side of the pool. Hwoarang was pissed and went to chase after the little bitch but as soon as he started to run after her he heard a whistle blown. It was Lee, sitting on top of a tall white chair in a pair of short, snug purple swim shorts. "That's a technical foul, no running by the pool! Go take a time out in the kitchen for ten minutes!"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes, "Fuck off Chaolan, I'm not gonna get taken out by some water on the pavement."

The whistle blew louder this time, "And that's a technical foul mouth, so in you go!"

Paul and King suddenly appeared behind the Korean with an evil glint in their eyes. Paul didn't really like Hwoarang so he was especially pleased, "You heard the man, hope you can swim."

Each one grabbed one of his arms and proceeded to throw Hwoarang into the deep end of the pool. And truth be told, he couldn't swim all that well. But he was determined to surface and not have to be saved by Lee. The best way, he figured, would be to let himself sink to the bottom and push off of the pool's floor to get back up. He opened his eyes to see how close he was to the bottom, when he found himself seeing a bottom of an entirely different kind. Drifting around the floor of the pool was a girl Hwoarang was more than a little unfamiliar with. She had blonde hair and wearing a pair of shockingly pink cheeky bottoms and a white, halter bikini top. In his attempt to see who it was he dismally realized he had burned through most of his oxygen and startled to flounder a bit.

Lili saw a fiery orange head in the water where there had just been a large disturbance, 'Must have been tossed in...'

She was turning in lazy circles under water, watching the newcomer to her underwater domain. But something was wrong, he wasn't going up for the surface, and his hand moved to cover his mouth. 'Oh no!'

Quickly she moved to assist Hwoarang, getting right up in his face and moving his hand. Lili blew air into his lungs mouth to mouth and shoved him towards the top of the pool, swimming to make sure he got there.

Around the pool, everyone watched to see if Hwoarang was dead or not. The pool was deep so no one could tell exactly what was going on. Jin was yelling at Lee, "If you killed my rival I'll make sure you're no one's idea of 'easy on the eyes' when I'm done with you!"

Lee was not in the mood for a pool side fight, "Chill kid, he can't have drowned by now... see look!"

Just then Hwoarang broke the surface of the pool with a gasp followed by a stunning young woman. She smacked the Korean on the back a few times making sure he coughed up all the water. He turned and gave her a brief smile before settling an accusing look on the co-conspirators. "I could have drowned if..." he looked at the women that saved him, "What's your name?"

"Lili," she replied.

"If Lili hadn't been down there to help me you assholes!"

"She can save me -any day-" replied Forest who was walking by the pool.

There was a chorus of agreement among the guys around the pool. They were going to question the newcomer further about herself when it was seen that she had disappeared. Lili had dove back underwater and was heading towards the shallow end so she could get off and go shower off. She slipped out and headed off to what she thought was the showers while everyone was still puzzling over where she had gone. Instead of finding the showers though, she ended up in the shed. "Argh, how did I end up here?" she said to no one.

CRASH! Lili jumped as her exclamation seemed to have set off an avalanche in the shed. "Is someone there? Can you help me? I'm stuck." Came the desperate plea from under the pile of junk.

"Hold on, I'll have you out of there in no time!"

Lili started throwing things off of the pile to help the person buried in there. Soon enough a wiggling body came squirming out of the tangle of lawn care and pool cleaning equipment. Asuka's tired form stood before Lili, begrudgingly Asuka thanked her. "Thanks. I couldn't have gotten out of there without you; I was getting Xiaoyu's inflatable duckie and all that fell on me when I pulled it out. Not that I mind but what exactly are you doing in the shed?"

Lili was thinking to herself that if she had known it was Asuka she might have just left her there, but oh well she was here now. "I was looking for the showers and ended up here, can you point me in the right direction?"

She figured she owed her savior at least the courtesy of rinsing off, "Yeah, just follow me; they're over here."

Lili followed as she was led up the paved path by the brunette and onto the fork leading the other way from the pool and the shower room. "Here they are, showers are to the left and towels are in the cabinet next to the mirror," Asuka chirped happily.

Asuka had barely said 'shower' before Lili had walked over to an open stall and taken her top off and turned on the water. Asuka blushed furiously; she was looking at Lili as her bottoms slid off too and were hung up with the top just outside the stall. 'Her breasts are unreal!' Asuka thought to herself as she took in the other's body, looking at the perfect shape of the at least C cups she had that were topped with perfect pink nipples.

Lili saw the other girl looking at her peculiarly, "Need to shower too? There's plenty of room here." She gestured at the spacious room she had to bathe in.

All Asuka could do was nod dumbly and walk over and start to take her suit off. Her breasts weren't nearly as big as Lili's but they were a good handful and she had never had any complaints before.

"I never realized how cute a body you were hiding under that number you always fight in..." Lili cooed as Asuka stepped into the shower with her.

Sporting a full body blush, she didn't know what to say in return. The combination of the hot spray washing over her and and the heat radiating from between her own legs had her just about paralyzed but there was a primal instinct telling her what to do. She reached over and took the bar of soap from the shelf on the wall and ran it over her hands several times. She set the soap down and reached out to touch Lili's nipples with her soapy hands. Lili felt like the touch had been electric because it sent shocks through her system straight to her most intimate place. She gasped a little as her eyes went wide, Lili arched her chest into the touch before reaching out for Asuka. They fumbled for a moment before finding a way to touch each other while being close. Asuka backed Lili up against the wall with her leg between the blonde's, she continued to play with her nipples while Lili ran her hands in long strokes down Asuka's body. The water had washed the soap off of Lili so Asuka thought it appropriate to get even closer. She bent her head down and carefully started to suck and lick Lili's nipples.

"Ah!" Lili cried out as she felt teeth were grazing across her sensitive skin.

Asuka raised her head to look at Lili; there was a thin strand of saliva still connecting her mouth to Lili's nipple. For some reason this turned on the blonde like nothing else, staring at this innocent nymph doing such lewd sexual things. Lili leaned down to meet her and started to kiss her softly, enjoying the feeling of soft lips on her own. Her hands reached out to touch Asuka and tested the waters by flicking at her nipples and twisting them gently. Asuka responded energetically by squirming closer to her, kissing her desperately, tongues reaching out to caress the other's in a frantic clash.

"Please..." Asuka moaned when she was given a chance to breathe.

"Please what?" a delicately arched eyebrow and a smirk was all Asuka saw,

"Something, anything, please touch me," desperate eyes looked up to meet impatient ones.

"Like this?"

A long, graceful finger started to play with her lips and slipped inside, covered in wet heat. Satisfied to some degree Asuka started to move her hips in time to Lili's motions. She wanted to touch Lili more while at the same time be touched more. She saw a bench built in the corner of the shower and tugged on Lili's shoulders and pointed towards it. A wicked grin spread onto her face and she told her petite lover to go sit on it. Asuka sat on it demurely wondering what was going to happen now. Her question was answered shortly as Lili came over and knelt down and spread her legs and started to play with Asuka's nipples, getting imense satisfaction from way she blushed wriggled underneath her. She slowly moved her hand in a downward path, making little patterns in the water beading up on the brunette's stomach and thighs. The anticipation had been building in Asuka about where that hand was going as she rolled her hips to get closer but it just wasn't happening. But suddenly everything was good, great, no amazing. Lili had made a sudden move and now her tongue was flicking back and forth across her clit occasionally stopping to alternately suck on it or rub it with her fingers.

"More Lili!" Asuka told her, her eyes shut and her head thrown back.

Lili just continued her actions, increasing the speed while holding Asuka's hips in place. She took her hand and slid two fingers back into Asuka, keeping a steady pace with what her mouth was up to. This proved to be too much for Asuka, she started breathing quickly, plunging her hands into Lili's hair, and cried out at the intensity. She slowly pulled on Lili's hair to signal she wanted her up. Clear, blue eyes met with warm, chestnut ones. Then Asuka leaned in for a slow, tantalizing kiss. It wasn't rushed, or hurried, but it left the both of them with tingles all over.

"That was great," said Asuka a bit breathlessly.

Lili nodded and pulled Asuka in for another kiss and ended up instead with the brunette on top of her, hands starting to roam and gently fondle as they pleased. Asuka's hands came to rest on the Monagasque's chest and then slowly went to stroke lower, fingers drifted and stroked hardened nipples, enjoying the sighs and squirming she received as a response. Continuing lower, Asuka started tracing small designs across Lili's stomach and hips; she was only satisfied after she felt trembling in the strong abdominals and legs wrapped around her waist. Asuka was secretly pleased with herself, finding herself on top of Lili again like when she beat her in the last tournament. This victory was of an entirely different flavour however, there was no need for dominance or submission only a desire to please one another. That was a task that she thought was going well enough, Lili had laid back on the shower bench with her forearms draped over hers eyes, leaving her breasts exposed and heaving under the spray of the shower. Asuka snaked a hand inbetween them and began rubbing in tight, fast circles that had Lili panting in a matter of seconds. Her other hand went to her breasts, savoring the feeling of the swollen pink nipple between her fingers.

Asuka bent down to nuzzle at Lili's neck, "I want to hear you," was whispered into the blonde's ear.

Lili opened her mouth and let the sighs and moans roll off her tongue. This pleased her immensely and she made sure that Lili knew this, keeping a constant movement going against her clit while making sure that she had something to rub up against to relieve the growing pressure she knew was present between the other's legs. Lili bucked her hips against the other's thigh and came suddenly without warning and then fell back onto the bench. Asuka was then abruptly pulled down into her embrace and smothered with butterfly kisses. Both gave each other a giddy look, like school children hiding something from their instructor; they giggled and blushed before sharing another kiss.

They stood up and went back to helping each other wash off, this time with lots of slow caresses and wanton looks exchanged between them.

"Here, turn around," Lili said.

Asuka obliged and Lili began soaping her back, occasionally sneaking a hand around to cup her breasts. Lili bent Asuka over a little bit and started massaging the small of her back around her tailbone.

That's when they heard someone coming into the shower room.

"Oh crap," whispered Lili quietly.

She had Asuka pulled flat against her, the brunette's butt hitting right about mid thigh. "If we're quiet maybe they'll go away," Lili told her, mouth and hot breath gliding gently past Asuka's ear.

Asuka nodded. They heard someone shuffling around outside their stall before going over to put their stuff in a cubby hole. Then silence.

A few seconds later, the stranger's voice broke it. "Hey is any one in here or leave the water running or something?"

The voice was muffled by the sound of the shower head spewing hot water on them, making the owner unidentifiable. Again, nothing followed.

Asuka let out her breath she didn't know she was holding, "That was nerve racking," she turned her head slightly to say to Lili.

Lili only nodded, when the curtain was ripped back in a fury. A very naked Forest Law stood there clad only in a towel, taking in the sight before him. In surprise Lili had tightened her arms around Asuka with one arm tightening around her waist and the other hand clutching Asuka's breast.

Forest's eyes went wide, "Ladies!" he said in a shocked manner.

He then tried to calm himself and remember all the things Lei had told him about women the other day. He relaxed his eyes and gave the best seductive smile he could muster, "Ladies..." he said again this time with that devilish grin on his face and his eyebrow quirked in inquiry.

Asuka started to tremble and brushed Lili's arm off her, she stepped towards the young man still entirely naked. Then she let it all go in a shrill yell, "FOREST YOU PERVERT GET THE HELL OUT!"

All Forest could do was continue to stare at her nakedness. Asuka's fist soon connected with his nose, "Next time take a picture!"

The girls both went to grab their swimsuits and wrapped towels around themselves and stormed out of the shower room.

Forest continued to lay on the floor where he had fell after Asuka's punch. "Man I never catch a break," he muttered to himself.

"It's okay kid, one day you will find yourself incredibly lucky and none of this will matter ever again."

Forest looked up to see a dark haired man standing over him, sporting a mid length hair cut and the beginnings of a goatee growing in. He reached his hand out to Forest and helped him onto his feet.

"But until that day, maybe don't try to please two women when the one is enough as it is for the moment," he gave Forest a hearty smile and a slap on the back.

"I'm Forest by the way."

"Miguel, but two is a very good goal to work towards," he laughed and told Forest to go clean his face up. In the mean time, he was going to apologize to two very beautiful young girls on Forest's behalf.

……………………….

Blue: Okay, so we finally did it. We'll try to make the updates more often then... uh *cough* annually.

Carrie: Yeah, work on that, I can only fluff what you send me.

Blue: . Well this would have been done yesterday if SOMEBODY didn't have an eBay problem.

Carrie: *whimper* Okay, low blow I submit. LAWLS DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE? Submit, like the submit button... never mind I guess I'm not that funny.

Blue: Whatever, as long as your new gem stone gets your spirits back up lets keep rolling. We'll put on some tunes and we'll start dancing getting crazy on the dance floor.

Carrie: READ AND REVIEW, THANKS MUFFINS!


End file.
